


Rumor Has It

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor floating around Storybrooke that the town sheriff is having an affair with Captain Hook and Emma confronts Hook about it, convinced that he's the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired yet again by Firefly. I found the deleted scenes for Serenity on youtube and there's a funny one on there about Inara and hearing the gossip about her and Mal. And I thought after watching it a few times, this would make a perfect CS fanfic.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

It's a typical morning in Storybrooke, the dwarves are in the mines looking for diamonds to harvest into fairy dust, Emma dropped off Henry at the bus stop before proceeding over to the Granny's diner to grab the rest of her breakfast and then walk back to the station to check in on things. She's sure David is already there, minding the desk.

Even Regina is behaving herself and that is a miracle.

Everything is perfect until she notices the odd stares from people and the whispering in the streets. Emma checks herself in the window in case she forgot to brush her hair, or maybe there's something in her teeth but there's nothing wrong with her appearance. The sheriff brushes it off and makes her way over to the station, bringing David an extra cup of coffee.

Mary Margaret probably already made breakfast.

Emma sits at her desk and sets her coffee aside, seconds away from eating when she feels David staring at her. There's that uneasy feeling again she felt when she was outside of Granny's diner.

“What?” she asks bluntly, “Did I put on the wrong clothes or something?”

David looks away and sips his coffee.

“Oh c'mon,” she cries, “I saw some people whispering in the streets and now, even my own father is acting weird around me. What is going on?”

“It's nothing, it's nothing,” he says dismissively but Emma's not buying that excuse. “There's a rumor going around town about you, Emma,”

She raises a curious eyebrow. “A rumor about me? What are we in 5th grade? What rumor?” she demands.

“It's probably isn't even true. I mean, Mary Margaret and I know you and we know that you would show better judgement,” he starts, trying to stall the inevitable slip.

“What's the rumor?”

He takes another sip of his coffee. “Hook,” he says bluntly and Emma's eyes widen, “There's a rumor that you are having a torrid affair with the town pirate…”

Emma is floored, she cannot even form coherent words but her expression assures David the rumor is only that, a rumor and there's no truth to it. “An affair with a **_who_** \-- with -- a _**what**_?” she manages, forgetting her coffee and nearly knocking it over.

“I knew it couldn't be true,” he reasons. “You're smart enough not to get romantically involved with him. Hook's not to be trusted and he has that messy vendetta against Rumpelstiltskin. Better to stay away,”

“This is ridiculous!” she declares, abruptly standing up and this time, knocking over her coffee. “Damnit!”

“But it's not true, so you shouldn't worry about it. People always like gossip. Look at Mary Margaret and I,” David adds, “In a few days, it won't even be a subject of conversation,”

Emma finds some paper towels and cleans off her pants, throwing away her wasted cup of coffee. “Where did these rumors come from?” she asks.

He shrugs. “I'm not really sure. Stories change as they pass along. It's the talk of the town. In one of them, you made love to him on top of a beanstalk while searching for a magical compass,”

“That is completely wrong. We didn't even have enough time to ---” she starts and looks at him seriously, “All Hook did was help me get up the beanstalk, knock out a giant and steal the compass. Nothing else happened and he's nothing to me. I mean, he's a pirate and he never laid a finger on me. And I was within my right to leave him up there and I'm not even sure why I'm defending him,”

“If nothing happened between you two, then there's no reason to be on the offensive,” he says, “Mary Margaret and I trust you Emma,”

Emma cleans herself off some more and stores her egg sandwich in the mini fridge before heading to the exit.

“Where are you going?”

She turns around, looking at him plainly. “I need to get more coffee,” she reasons.

~~

Coffee can wait.

Emma's on a mission, heading straight for Hook's ship docked in Storybrooke harbor. She knows that he probably started this silly rumor but she needs to hear it from him, and if he is responsible, then Emma can think of a few ways to punish him. Murder is on that list but it's buried far behind other things.

She doesn't even bother asking if she can come aboard his ship, finding him napping on a hammock he fastened between two masts. “Wake up smart ass,” she growls, leaning down to push him out of his slumber.

“Hey!” he retorts, falling on deck, looking up at her. “Oh Emma, what a wonderful surprise! I was just having a lovely dream about you and here you are, in living color,”

“Was it you?” she asks bluntly, arms crossed, making sure to show off the gun around her waist.

Hook notices the gun and stands carefully, facing her. “Was what me, darling?” he counters.

“The rumor that's flying around town about you and me, having an affair atop the beanstalk,” she fumes, “because if it was you, you are on sick bastard and I have my ways of punishing sick bastards, especially pirate bastards,”

He shrugs. “You know my dream started out this way, with you all angry about something absurd until you had your way with me and then it got all messy after that,” he teases.

“I am not a dream, Hook. I'm real and I want to know the truth,”

“Are you accusing me of perpetrating this rumor?”

She leans closer to him, feeling more enflamed. “Did you?” she asks again.

“You wound me, Swan,” he muses, “After all this time, you think I would start a silly rumor just to get under you skin. I thought that you knew me better than that,”

Emma shakes her head. “Answer the question, Hook,” she snarls.

“You know that you're very pretty when you're angry,” he comments, smiling devilishly.

She smiles back sarcastically. “You think I'm pretty now but scary ugly is about to come out and play if you don't answer my question,” she threatens, “Did you start the rumor Hook?”

“No,” he says finally. “There, are you satisfied Emma?”

Emma backs down and starts heading off the ship until she hears his voice again. “If it's only a rumor love, then why are you so bothered about it?” he wonders, looking at his hook. “You and I were there, we know what happened on top of that beanstalk. A rumor like this one shouldn't even bother you,”

Emma doesn't say anything.

“What was it anyway? This rumor that has you all hot and bothered?” he asks, fixing the hammock he made for himself and lies down. “Come on, let's have it,”

She stalks back over to him cautiously, crossing her arms. “Why do you want to know?” she counters.

“So, in the event I come across someone whispering about the same rumor, I can deny it,” he reasons.

Emma leans back against another mast, sighing, averting her gaze from him. “That we made love on top of the beanstalk or something,” she mutters.

“That we – sorry, I didn't catch all that. Immortality does nothing for the hearing,”

She glares at him instead.

Hook smiles. “Isn't that something?” he teases, “You and me, making love on top of a beanstalk. In the treasure room maybe but that probably wouldn't be that comfortable,”

“This isn't funny Hook.”

“I know it isn't,” he says, walking over and bracing her shoulders. “I'm sorry to offend you Emma but in all seriousness, we could have managed if one of us really wanted too...”

She tries to shove him away but he has a firm grasp around her back. “I don't trust you,” she whispers.

“That's your problem love but I've always said what I mean,” he counters, staring at her lips. “You could always escape if you want too,”

“You think you have this effect on me – like I'm all hot and bothered right now being this close to you?” she retorts, “Hook,”

“Maybe we should have made love atop the beanstalk, Emma,” he reasons, “so maybe you wouldn't be so offended but then again, we wouldn't be in this position right now, with you trying to validate your fears,”

Emma's leans forward a bit, her lips lingering over his a moment. “What makes you think that I would let you make love to me?” she whispers, “You're a pirate Hook and probably have more sex than any else, had any woman you wanted but that doesn't mean that you're great in bed,”

“I'll have you know Swan, I happen to make great passionate love when there's a woman I truly desire beneath me,” he muses.

“Is that a challenge?”

“It's a fact,” he reasons.

Emma stares at him a moment, leaning in even closer, looking only at his lips. “All right,” she concedes, “I can spare five minutes before heading down to Granny's and buying another cup of coffee,” She backs away from  
him and starts heading down to his personal quarters.

“ _Wait – what_?”

“Four and a half minutes,” she calls back.

~~

Hook still can't believe his luck as he comes into his private quarters and Emma's already there, removing her red jacket and working on removing a black tank top. Normally, this would be very nice for him but now he feels that there's a deeper reason why this dirty rumor is bothering her so much, and stripping in front of him doesn't seem to be the best way to dissolve the rumor unless she has something else in mind, like payback.

“You know Emma, I don't think that this is a good idea,” he says, as she looks blankly at him. “Do you really want to do this?”

She shrugs. “This town already thinks that we're sleeping together, so it's not like it would be a rumor anymore,” she reasons, “Remove your shirt,”

“I understand that but...” he steps forward and places his hand on hers, “Are you sure there isn't something else?”

“Hook, you question me again and I will turn around, leave this boat and you won't have this opportunity again,” she threatens, steps back and removes her pants.

He sighs reluctantly, removing his shirt as Emma walks over to the bed and lays down, waiting for him. The attitude's gone – for now and he still can't fathom why she wants to do this so badly, especially since she was furious about that stupid rumor to begin with. But he's not about to argue, not when it means she could leave and he wouldn't have this chance again.

Hook comes over to the bed, lifts his hand and removes the hook, placing it aside. “No need for this to get bloody,” he muses.

Emma sits up suddenly and helps him with his pants, unzipping them slowly and taking them off. Underwear doesn't really exist in fairytale world but Emma's okay with that as he leans down on top of her, gently caressing himself against her, eliciting hot moans. He could tease her like that forever but one of them still isn't fully undressed yet.

Hook slips his fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear, a garment he removes with ease but the one covering her breasts, that'll be a real challenge. He reaches to her back, trying to find that blasted clasp keeping it together but Emma reaches behind, unclasping it for him, leaving her totally exposed to him.

He always knew Emma was beautiful, golden hair, pale skin but of all his dreams about her, what she looked like naked never compared to the real thing. His mind has the tendency to over exaggerate.

Emma wraps her arms around his back, pulling him down on top of her, feeling himself slowly ease into her. His body's pressed so close to hers, he can feel her breathing heavily.

He kisses her slowly at first and then Emma grabs him, kissing him hard like his lips are something she's always wanted to taste but could never bring herself to cross that line. They're definitely crossing the line now, as he rocks continually into her and soon, her hips find a similar rhythm to match his.

Hook kisses her neck, down to her shoulders, cupping breast with his good hand, stroking her rhythmically. It seems to be working, since he can feel Emma begin to react, sweat covering her brow. Suddenly, she pulls him down close, whispering something in his ear before....

“No,” he says finally. “There, are you satisfied Emma?”

Emma looks at him quizzically, still not entirely convinced that he's not responsible for starting the rumor but she also knows that he's never lied to her. And he wouldn't lie to her about something as silly as this.

“All right,” she concedes, “I believe you for now,”

Hook blinks his eyes, massaging his forehead, looking away from her. “If there's nothing else Emma...” he says, “I would like to return to my nap that you so rudely interrupted,”

She looks down briefly and then back at him. “Fine,” she agrees, “Enjoy your _nap_ ,”

He watches her help herself off his ship and Killian sighs, looking down curiously to see what she saw. As soon as he sees it, his face reddens and he goes back to his hammock, lying down gently.

Hook thought that he was hallucinating at first when Emma agreed to have sex with him and apparently, he was but how nice it would have been if it had been the real thing.

Maybe one day, his dreams will become reality and the swan girl will become a hooked swan.

The End


End file.
